Umbrella
by Valenntine2000
Summary: So, it semes that all it takes to met Bakura's cold heart is Ryou and an umbrella! Enjoy! tendershipping -seme:Bakura -uke:Ryou


Me: Hey! I got some inspiration and decided to make a songfic! Enjoy!

Bakura: You know your stuff is always sad... unless your a hopeless romantic.

Ryou: not nice bakura... it is true though. Why is that?  
>Me: I don't know why. My oife sucks at times like everyone else maybe? Anyways I own shit. Kazuki takahshi owns yugioh. Rhianna owns umbrella.<p>

* * *

><p>Ryou woke up that morning and heard rain drizzling in his drian pipes. His room was dark and un-illuminated. Ryou sighed and got a bath ready. After his bath he got fressed and ate a breakfast of toad in the hole and left for Domino High. Ryou walked with his umbrella to school and bakura came out as a spirit. He said, "You know ryou. You've always worried about your friends and worry of others more than yourself, but when it comes to me... We fight we, we curse, we even hurt each other phisically. I am done with this relationship! It's fucked up! You Never care about what I want. It's always you!" Ryou knew that bakura had the slightest point, but said, "You know bakura... Your right that I worry about my friends, but I do worry about you. And even if your done, <strong>you had my heart and we'll never be worlds apart<strong>. I hope you change your mind." with that bakura sneered and enetered the ring again.

Ryou closed the link and let all his real emotions flow out. Ryou let his tears flow down his face and blend in with the rain. Ryou ran as fast as he could hoping to get his day done soon, but it didn't happen. Once he got to homeroom everyone laughed and said things like, "He looks like a drowned rat! No wait I mean bunny!" Ryou ignored them and put his things up. Ryou collected his things and went to his first class PE. He walked out of the school to the gym and entered sitting in his usual place, hiding his silent tears in his arms. The coach then said, "Alright. Today is dodge ball! Set up the balls and pick two team laeders. Then the team leaders picked and ryou lastly ended up on that team. Ryou would dodge and try his best. He even forgot his problems, until bakura said through the now opened link, [your pethetic Yadonushi! You can't even hit one player.] Ryou then l;et out a chocked sob and a ball hit his head at high speed. Ryou fell over and blinked. Everyone laughed and taunted him, but ryou walked to the sideline and sat waiting to get back in.

After PE ryou walked back into the school, to History class. They where working on Egyptian history. Ryou sat down and got a test. The quiz was like this

_ 1. Who was the thief king, who threatend the nameless pharoahs life countless times?

a. Akefia

b. Asim

c. Rishid

d. Seth

Ryou answered the questions, but ryou messed up on "question 15. What is the name of the Egyptian god of the dead?" Ryou answered Anubis instead of the right answer and bakura said, [Wow! Can't even answer a small question about our gods! Useless mortal!] Ryou ended up not finishing the test. Ryou sat there silently shocked and crying. Bakura smirked in satisfaction and left once more to the ring.

Ryou headed to his next class and found a magazine at his seat. Ryou sat in his seat when his teacher came in. He siad, "Now class. Open your work books to page 32 and complete this algebraic expression. Ryou groaned at his cursed luck to have math next. Ryou looked at the magazine instead and saw superstars and pictured a happy Ryou and bakura taking their place. Ryou started to quietly sing out, "**Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star. baby cause in the dark you, can see shiny cars. That's when you need me there with you i'll always share!**" The teacher cleared his throat and said, "Mister bakura if you will please pay attention." Ryou looked down ashamed and said, "Yeas, sir." Ryou payed attention the rest of class. Ryou then headed to science. He went to chemistry.

Ryou sat in his seat and got out his notebook. He then started taking the notes on the board before the teacher arived. The Teacher said, "Take the notes on the board and when your finished come collect your materials for project 27." Ryou finished the notes early. He then got his materials and cat down. He took his penny and then dropped the clear liquid on it. Right then it exploded. Ryou looked shocked and saw a miny fire erupt from it. Ryou quickly said, "I didn't do anything! My penny was explosive!" The teacher looked at the clear liquid and said, "This is not water! That's not a element I know of... Where was this?"

Ryou replied, "In the material bin." The teacher tisked and reported this to some officials. The class aslo exited the builing until they could came back in. Bakura after watching the thing play out says, "Yadonushi, you could never have handled such a simple project! Why the hell would you even attempt it you wimp!" Ryou felt aweful about it and went to his locker. Ryou put everything in it and secretly took out a knife. Ryopu then shut the locker and entered the bathroom. He went into a stall and strted to sheath the knife hard into his skin. Ryou cut and cut and finally sat down in the stall. Ryou started to sing again, "**Becuase when the sun shines we'll shine together. Said you know i'll always be yourfriend. Hope you know imma stick it out to the end**..." Ryou heard bakura gasp and then ryou fell unconcious.

Ryou woke up to a bright white room. A bright light hung from the ceiling and ryou groaned. He felt a cold hand toch his shoulder and ryou jumped. The hand jumped, too. Ryou opened his eyes more to see Bakura looking at him with a worried expression. Bakura lightly touched his shoulder and said, "Thank ra! Your alright!" Ryou just felt his hearty clench in the pain of sadness and hurt bakura caused. Ryou looked away from bakura and said, "Yes. thank goodness I'm alright." Bakura eyed him cautiously before moving his head down. Bakura said, "I'm sorry. about breaking up, and about teasing you, and about causing this mess. I realized you really do care, and that it was me who had actually been in the wrong." Ryou smiled the best he could and coughed before getting out, "**Now that it's raining more than ever, told you we'll still have each other. You can stand under my umbrella**, bakura. I forgive you."

**You can stand under my umbrella-ella-ella-ella eh eh eh ******umbrella-ella-ella-ella eh eh eh **********umbrella-ella-ella-ella eh eh eh ****under my umbrealla-ella-ella-ella eh eh eh eh eh eh  
><strong>

Ryou was stuck in the hospital until tomarrow. The doctor came in and said, "Since you'll be here until tomorrow, I want to know why you did that." Ryou looked down and said, "My boyfriend broke up with me... then he... tuanted me at school until I-I just broke down." the doctor nodded and left. Bakura then sat next to ryou and moved one tuff of hair out of his face. Bakura said, "**these fancy things, will never come inbetween. your my entity, there for infinity. When the war has took it's part, when the world has delt it's cards, if the hand is ours. together will mend your heart**. Ryou, you are so amazing!" Ryou smiled.

Just then his stomach growled lowdly. Ryou blushed and said, "Bakura will you get me something to eat?" Bakura said, "Of course!" Bakura then left, but came back with mashed potatoes, Ham, and peas, with honey mil;k on the side. Ryou eyed the food and said, "This is my favorite! Thanks you bakura." Bakura then smirked and said, "Wait till you see what's for dessert." Ryou finished the meal faster than joey and asked curiously, "So, what is for dessert?" Bakura snicked at ryou before pulling out a creme puff! Ryou kissed bakura he was so happy and dove in viciously to the creme puff. Ryou mumbled a thanks through the food.

**Because ****When the sun shines, we'll shine together**. **Told you I'd be here forever.** **Said I'll always be a friend**, **Took an oath I'ma stick it out 'til the end**. **Now that it's raining more than ever, ****Know that we'll still have each other. ****You can stand under my umbrella**, **You can stand under my umbrella e****lla ella eh eh eh, ****Under my umbrella e****lla ella eh eh eh,****Under my umbrella e****lla ella eh eh eh, ****Under my umbrella e****lla ella eh eh eh eh eh eh**

Ryou looked outside again and saw the rain now pouring. Ryou cuddled bakura though. Ryou was now really happy. He had bakura and all his problems worked out. Bakura said, "You know ryou when ever **you need you can run into my arms. it's o.k. don't be alarmed. come into me, there's no distance inbetween our love**." Ryou smiled widely and said, "I know! I do know now!" Ryou cuddled more and fell asleep next to bakura. While bakura slept he whispered to ryou, "**So go on and let the rain pour, I'll be all you need and more**" Bakura held ryou close and let him sleep. Bakura messed with ryous hair and noticed the scars appear on him. Bakura knew to never do that again. Bakura winced at seeing how deep and sloppily they looked. Bakura kissed ryou's lips before falling asleep himself.

Bakura woke up to see him and ryou still in the hospital. He saw a clock and it said it was 4:30 PM. Bakura shook ryou and said, "Ryou wake up. we've slept for a couple hours!" Ryou then bolted up and said, " How late am I?" Bakura looked confused and said, "We're in the hospital. you cut yourself remember?" Ryou of yeahed, and smiled. He said, "well, whens dinner going to be served?" Bakura shrugged and said, "When ever you want i guess." Ryou shook his head and said, " I don't care right now." Bakura rolled his eyes and said, "How about to ocupy the time we play, thruth or dare?" Ryou said, "O.k." Bakura grinned and said, "truth or dare, Yadonushi?" Ryou said, "Thruth!" Bakura then whispered into his ear, "Did you like our little sexy times that last for hours?" Ryou just held his mouth to stop from crying out and said reluctantly, "Yes..."

Ryou then said, "Yami, truth or dare!" Bakura said with out fear, "dare!" Ryou thought before saying with a mischievious glint in his eye, "I dare you to have sex with me in this hospital!" Bakura's eyes widend at the dare, but bakura quickly smirked and said, "I knew you loved this!"

**Because!When the sun shines, we'll shine together. Told you I'll be here forever, Said I'll always be a friend. Took an oath I'ma stick it out 'til the end, Now that it's raining more than ever. Know that we'll still have each other, You can stand under my umbrella. You can stand under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh, Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh, Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh, Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh. **

The two played the day away only stopping for food. Ryou then said, "You know... I think it's still raining." Bakura looked out the window and said, "Hm... it is. I guess now is the perfect time to go to sleep in each others arms listening to the rain." They did just that after a small goodnight kiss.

**It's raining, raining**  
><strong> Oh, baby it's raining, raining<strong>  
><strong> Baby come here to me<strong>  
><strong> Come here to me<strong>  
><strong> It's raining, raining<strong>  
><strong> Oh baby it's raining, raining<strong>  
><strong> You can always come here to me<strong>  
><strong> Come here to me<br>**

* * *

><p>Me: O.k. the lyrics are bold if you didn't notice. And sorry about the lousy end. It's just It got late and I was tired. Anyways enjoy!<p>

Ryou: I loved it! Good job val!

Bakura: lucky creativity. *sneers*


End file.
